The invention relates to an arrangement for activating and/or deactivating a marker strip having a magnetizable layer and also covers the marker strip proper.
Marker strips having magnetizable components for use in conjunction with detection systems for preventing pilferage and shoplifting in retail stores are known in the art and are, for example, disclosed and described in German published application No. DE-OS No. 29 31 932. There can be imparted onto the magnetizable component (layer) of such a marker strip, for example, reversible characteristics, which characteristics define either an unpaid condition on a piece of merchandise or a properly paid and registered condition on a piece of merchandise. The first mentioned definition corresponds on the magnetizable component (layer) to a so-called "active" marker strip, which after passing through an interrogation zone, releases an alarm. The magnetizable components (layer) of the marker strip are ordinarily not visible because they are covered, whereas the visible surface of the marker strip which is affixed on the product includes advantageously clearly readable indicia and/or a machine-readable pictorial code concerning the product, which code or indicia usually includes the price or the name of the store.
In order to complete the transaction (buying) at the cashier's counter the indicia which are on the marker strip must be read and the magnetizable component (layer) of the marker strip must be deactivated after receipt of the money corresponding to the sales price.